fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Too Late For The Concert (The Little Princes)
Bad news, folks, the group was already too late for the concert. It had ended hours ago and Beast, Kakashi and even Amadeus were furious with Shadow, Tails and Naruto. Outside the throne room, the princes' friends awaited for the boys' fate. "I hope nothing's bad going on in there." SpongeBob said. "They are so much more than busted." Iago added. "Well, we do have to find out just what kind of trouble our amigos are in." Puss said. "But that's eavesdropping." Pumbaa said, "Also, we're in enough trouble as it is." "Hakuna Matata, Pumbaa. It's just a little eavesdrop." Timon spoke. SpongeBob placed his hand underneath the door and gave thumbs up to Patrick, who held onto his hand and opened his mouth so that they could hear the conversation from the starfish. Don't ask how, it's just a story. Inside, Beast, Kakashi and Amadeus were scolding Shadow, Tails and Naruto as the three looked down in guilt. Gloria, Alex, Marty and Melman stood by and only Alex looked mad. "We just don't know what we're going to do with you boys." Kakashi sighed unhappily. "Sensei, we're really sorry!" Naruto spoke. "Besides, everyone forgets things once or twice and…" Tails got cut off. "As a result of your careless behavior…" Beast growled. "That's reckless behavior too!" Alex added. "The entire celebration was…" Alex interrupted Amadeus again, "It was ruined! Destroyed! Now I can't show my face in public!" "FYI, dancing doesn't always make you popular, more like an idiot." Shadow spoke. "Hey, it's still you and their fault about what just happened!" Alex snapped… just as a red/blue blur flew into his face and it revealed to be Iago as he flew around Shadow, Tails and Naruto. "Hey, they said sorry! What are you, deaf or heartless?" Iago demanded as the others came in too. "Oh boy, here comes the band of trouble makers." Alex said in sarcasm. Everyone just glared at him and the three kings. "Sorry but this conversation must remain between us and our sons." Amadeus said. "Unless the sons want their friends to stay and tell our side of the story!" Tails said, sternly. "Maybe you should let them explain, your highnesses." Gloria spoke as Alex groaned. "Yeah, let the boys speak cause all we did was go in this Elephant Graveyard and then that tiger and bear come along going 'this is this and…'" "DONKEY!" The group shouted. Donkey chuckled sheepishly. "Oh you are so stupid," muttered Puss. "Bear and tiger?" Kakashi then groaned, "Oh don't tell us that you were to the mortals' world again did you?" "Did you?" Beast added, angrily. "Nothing… happened okay?" Shadow shrugged. "Yeah… nothing at all. Blank, and blank." Tails added lamely. "Miles, how many times must we go through this with you and your friends?" Amadeus said, "Do you boys want to remain the rest of your lives in a zoo or a circus being stared at by useless immortals? You would've been caught out there or something!" "Quit saying it like that, we were always taught to respect those around us and that includes mortals, doesn't it?" Naruto protested. "For once, he's right!" Shadow added. "Hey, no calling me dumb!" Naruto groaned at the hedgehog. "Boys, they're dangerous!" Beast then said, "I mean, would you want to see yourselves being gawked at by humans all day?" "You already said that, Father. And besides, we should be old enough to not go through with this every time we get in trouble." Shadow said. "Don't use that tone with me, young man!" Beast snapped. "But, Father…!" "Hey, you can't talk to them like that!" Patrick yelled, standing in front of them angrily. "Uh, Patrick…?" SpongeBob pointed to Patrick's shorts, which were still down. "Uh-oh!" Patrick yelped and pulled them up just as he fell on his back. He then got back up. "Anyways…" Kakashi cut Naruto off short, "No, we won't have another word of it!" "And we never, EVER want to hear a word of you in the mortals' world again!" Amadeus added angrily. "DO WE MAKE OURSELVES CLEAR?" Beast roared. Shadow just stood firmly glaring, Tails hid behind Naruto and Naruto just looked unhappy. The group was upset too and Alex, Gloria, Marty and Melman felt bad, except maybe Alex. "You know… someday when WE rule this kingdom, we won't have to deal with this for the rest of our lives." Shadow snarled and flew out of the room, followed by Tails who gave a mad but upset glare, and Naruto who just sighed and went out of them room. The group followed after their friends. "Did they see my underwear?" Patrick asked SpongeBob. "No, Patrick." "Did they want to?" "Come on." SpongeBob took his friend's arm and walked out of the room with him. Category:Fan Fiction